


That would have been impotent information.

by Mrs_Understood



Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, someone help the dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: “Sorry dude, but kidnapping is kinda a crime.” He said, throwing him at the wall, and webbing him up.“What the hell! What is this?” He screeched, pulling at the webbing.“Don’t try, they can hold up to 40 tons.” He bluffed, it was more like 11 hundred pounds.Unfortinetly, Jackson didn’t listen, and began tearing the outer layer off.“Oh uh.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530086
Comments: 12
Kudos: 301





	That would have been impotent information.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt: No Anesthesia

Peter knew that there were lots of reasons he shouldn’t have done what he did, that it was ‘not the most productive course of action’ and ‘incredibly dangerous’ but in his defense, it had been his team that had helped him to be able to react faster and make bolder decisions. In fact, he had just had to listen to a lecture from Natasha about how sometimes you had to make sacrifices for the greater good, so really, this was kinda their fault.

He had been intending to walk home from school and go straight to the compound, as per usual. He had patrolled for hours last night, and Monday afternoons weren’t really a time where crime peaked. Because the walk was pretty long and, okay, it was freezing he was going to swing the rest of the way. He ducked into an ally to put his suit on (Over his clothing, it made him slightly less flexible, but that was a small price to pay for modesty) and took off. The teen was only minutes away from the compound when he heard a scream coming from a building a block down. 

“Hey, Karen, any idea what is going on?” He asked.

“It appears there is a kidnapping in progress four blocks away from the compound, would you like me to set a route there?” The AI asked.

“Yes, please!” He said, changing direction.

“The perpetrator appears to be a 37 year old, white, male. I believe his name is Jackson Street.” She informed.

“Jackson Street, like Friday Night Lights?” He asked. It had been a show that May had loved to binge on the weekends. Not that he paid attention or anything.

“I believe you are referring to a fictional character named Jason Streets, who played a high school football star, before being paralyzed-” 

“Okay, wait, focusing now. Jackson Street, um, can you pull up a photo?” He asked. Immediately, an image of one of the most stereotypical middle-aged men popped up on his screen, baseball cap and all.

“Right away.” 

“Thanks.” He huffed.

“Mr. Street is in sight,” Karen informed.

“Where? I don’t see him?” in response, a man in a black hoodie, who seemed to have a blond woman in a headlock, appeared with a blue outline. 

“Awesome, thank you.” He said, shooting a web to attached to the man.

“Hey dude, pretty sure you don’t wanna do that.” He said, yanking on the web to suspend him in the air. in his surprise, he dropped the woman, who fell to the ground in shock.

“What the- let go! Let go of me!” The man shrieked. 

“Sorry dude, but kidnapping is kinda a crime.” He said, throwing him at the wall, and webbing him up.

“What the hell! What is this?” He screeched, pulling at the webbing. 

“Don’t try, they can hold up to 40 tons.” He bluffed, it was more like 11 hundred pounds. Unfortunately, Jackson didn’t listen and began tearing the outer layer off. 

“Oh uh.” He said as the man managed to stumble out and propelled himself at Peter. Jackson grabbed his shoulders, slamming his head into the brick wall. Peter winced, hearing something crack. He personally was voting for brick.

“What’s wrong Peter?” The man growled. “Your leg hurt?” 

Peter’s eyes widen. “How- how do you know my name?” He choked out. Streat didn’t respond. Or at least not verbally, but kicked at Peter's leg with his own, causing a loud snap. Peter snapped into action. He always held back when he was fighting, always trying to make sure he didn’t hurt the villain too bad, after all, he was almost always fighting humans, but he also worked almost entirely on instinct, and right now, his instinct said getawaygetawaygetaway. Once he had stopped holding back the fight was over before it started, and the man was unconscious. He webbed him, using way more layers than normal and tipped the police off, before limping over to behind the trash can. He grabbed his phone, eternally thankful for the reinforcements that Mr. Stark had done, preventing him from completely destroying it while he pressed the contact.

“Hello, Peter? Why are you calling, shouldn’t you be coming home from school?” Tony’s voice asked, concerned.

“Well, I was…” He started, wincing when he heard the pain in his own voice.

“Peter, what happened? Why are you in your suit?” Tony asked again, urgently. 

“There was a, um, there was a kidnapping… I need… he…” Peter started. “He… he wasn’t normal he- Aghh!” He exclaimed as a cat climbed over his bad leg.

“Peter, but your code is still active, I need you to explain to me what happened.” Tony’s voice came through the speaker, caught between worried and soothing. 

“I-I… he was trying to kidnap a woman and she… I dunno, she looked important and she was struggling and she couldn’t get out of his grip, which was weird because she clearly was like- Ah!- really well trained and so I threw on my suit and swing in but he was super strong, like, unhuman and undid my webs and then we fought and I finally re-webbed him but-”

“Peter, I need you to cut to the chase here,” Tony said. “I’m flying around but I don’t have your location.”

“Oh, yeah, duh. Un, I’m on an alley near Mainstreet.” He supplied.

“Okay, now tell me why you sound like your dying,” Tony commanded. He was starting to sound a little more worried, and Peter felt instant guilt. It was hard to make Mr. Stark sound worried.  
“Sorry, um, I think he broke my leg.”  
“What? Could you not have lead with that?” Tony asked, his voice rising through the phone.

“I’m sorry, but I think I’ve seen the lady before… she’s someone important…”

“Okay, just… hold still, I don’t need you piercing your skin.” Tony said.

“Um…”

“Please tell me you aren't lying in a creepy back alley in queens with an open fracture and no backup.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s already healing,” Peter said, trying to sound optimistic.

“Yeah, that’s worse. I think I see you, raise your hand up.” Peter followed instructions, and pretty soon the Iron Suit (Mark 57) landed in front of him. It folded back, allowing his mentor to jump out.

“Oh my gosh, you are covered in blood! Who were you fighting?” Tony said, assessing the injuries.

“Jackson Street.” He supplied.

“Street! He just took out Cap Bucky and Thor a few weeks ago!” Tony said.

“... sorry?” 

“Don’t worry about it now, just try to not break anything else. I’m gonna take you back to the compound, k?” Tony asked.

“Alright- Aghhh!” He yelped, Ony had re-entered his suit and was now lifting him quickly.

“Sorry kid, that’s the worst part, I promise.” Peter assumed so because when he woke up he was at the compound.

“What…?” he asked, hearing his own words slurred.

“Hey, he’s awake!” Someone called. Bruce’s face appeared in front of him.

“Heeeeey! Mr. Banner!” Peter said, happy to see the scientist ampere.

“Hi, Pete. Okay guys we need-” Peter allowed himself to drift as the medical terms washed over him, he could probably understand them if he focused really hard, but right now his leg really, really hurt, and he was more into Physics then Bio. Soon, Dr. Banner was in front of him again.

“Peter? We’re going to try a medicine we give Steve, okay?” The doctor asked.

“Mhm.”He agreed He felt a corresponding prick in his arm. A few minutes later, bruce appeared again.

“Peter, can you hear me? Do you feel any better?” Oh, was this pain medicine. He needed to tell them the thing that May had said.

“N-no I…” 

“Okay guys, we need to up the dose before we re-break.” 

“No sir I-”

“What? Peter, what’s going on?” Bruce said again.

“I can’t, pain meds, they don’t work…”

“We know Peter, we’re trying some stronger ones that we made for Steve.’ Luckily Peter;s head was getting clear. Unfortunately, with the clarity came pain.

“No… Before the Spider bite. I broke my arm and they couldn’t do anything. They almost gave me an overdose. I was already immune.” He stuttered out.

“Damn it! We let you leg sit too long trying to get the meds to work, we’re going to have to re-break now, before it gets worse. Peter, this is gonna hurt really bad, okay. Just um, um, here, Steve come here! Hold onto Steve’s hand okay?”

“N-No.” Peter stuttered out, yanking his hand away.

“Peter, they have to break your leg again, and there’s no time to find meds that work.” Tony’s voice floated in. 

“I don’t care about that, but I'm gonna hurt Steve.” Peter insisted.

“Peter…” Steve started.

“Just to it fast? Please?” He asked, looking straight at Bruce. The doctor nodded, looking grim. He gave a signal, and suddenly pain erupted throughout his whole body. It felt ten times worse than before, probably because there was no adrenaline this time, but he clamped his jaw down. If he screamed they would feel bad, and it wasn’t their fault. He felt something dripping down his chin, and looked in time to see a drop of red land on his white tee shirt. He must have bite his lip. Great.

“You did great Pete, just lay back now, they’ve got it handled.” Tony’s voice, and face, appeared again, smoothing back his hair and wiping at the blood with a frown. 

“Okay.” He agreed allowing his eyes to close. 

“Ge some blood after the leg, I’m going to figure out what it’ll take to knock him out if it’s the last thing I do.” Tony said, his voice already fading. “I’m never letting that happen again.”

Another voice came in. A womans peter guessed. Or maybe Adam Livine, who knows. 

“Peper?” Tony said. “What are you going here?”

“I needed to make sure Peter was okay.” She replied, he heared her heels click as she walked over, picking up his hand in hers.

“How’d you know what happened?” Tony asked.

“I saw it, the ass was trying to kidnap me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know i've been less active with my oneshots, but I have been writing my AU every chance I get, so I hope you understand.If you want to see more of my work, feel free to check that out, you can also makes requests and I will do my best to write some. Thanks you :)


End file.
